


Věř mi!

by LukKof



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukKof/pseuds/LukKof
Summary: Hádky jsou v každém vztahu.





	Věř mi!

Theo zrovna vycházel z domu, když zahlédl Maliu jdoucí k němu. ,,Ahoj. Potřebuješ něco?" optal se se šťastnou náladou, kterou získal z nadcházejícího rande. Zamkl dveře. Schoval klíče do baťohu. Už se otáčel za Maliou, která do teď nepromluvila, když najednou ho chytla a přitlačila si ho proti svým rtům. Thea to překvapilo tak, že se chvíli ani nehnul což Maliu ani trochu nezajímalo a pořád híbala svými rty proti jeho.

Když uslyšel tichý vzlyk jakoby ho to probralo z tranzu a Maliu tvrdě odstrčil div, že nespadla na zem. Theo se podíval směrem kde uslyšel vzlyk a už jen viděl odbíhajícího Liama, který mu šel pravděpodobně naproti. 

Jakmile si Theo dovtípil co se stalo, otočil se na Maliu. ,,Cos to udělala?!" zařval na ní, přičemž šlo v pozadí jeho hlasu slyšet vrčení jeho vlka.

,,Proč zrovna Liam! Proč né já! V čem je lepší než já!" rozvzlykala se Malia.

,,Ve všem! Já ho miluju!" najednou jakoby se seknul. *Nikdy Liamovi neřekl, že ho miluje.*

Malia se jen zvedla a rozeběhla se neznámo kam.

Theo se rozeběhl tam kam běžel Liam.

xxx  
Zaklepal na dveře Liamovo domu a čekal. Zpoza dveří slyšel kroky a vzlyky, které ho zenitř trhaly.

Dveře se otevřely a vykoukla hlava chlapce, kterého miloval.  
,,Co tu děláš. Jdi si za tvojí Maliou, ne?!" řekl spíše zoufale než naštvaně.  
,,Liame poslouchej. Není to tak-" snažil se říct.  
,,Ne! Ty mě poslouchej. Theo Reakene, nikdy v životě už na mě nemluv a nepřibližuj se ke mě!" zahřměl Liam a zabouchl dveře.

Theo se otočil a s úplně mokrými tvářemi se pomalu rozešel k sobě do bytu.

xxx

Týden a čtyři dny už Theo Reaken nevyšel z domu. Psali mu Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Mason i dokonce Derek, který mimochodem dost zjemněl, když se dal dohromody se Stilesem což teď není důležité.

Ostatní ze smečky byli vyděšení až na Liama, který se s tím po pár dní 'vyrovnal'. No spíše se každou noc z toho vyplakal a přes den se choval jakoby nic.

Liam a Malia se od toho incidentu neviděli. Malia odjela bůh-ví-kam aniž by dala komukoliv vědět což Liamovi nikterak nevadilo.

xxx

Zrovna jsem šel do třídy na biologii, když se ke mě přidal Scott. ,,Ahoj" pozdravil a usmál se. Úsměv jsem oplatil a šel dál. ,,Nevíš kde je Theo, dlouho se neukázal. Ani na srazu." řekl starostlivě Scott. ,,Ne." odpověděl jsem. Od doby co jsem vlkodlak jsem se naučil lhát aniž by se mi zrychlil tep. Jedině dobře.

xxx 

Probrečel jsem celé dva týdny. Jen ležím a brečím. Nic víc. Nic nejím. Nepiji. Nevycházím ven. Nic.

xxx

Vstal jsem a došel k zrcadlu. 

Měl jsem opuchlé, rudé oči a rty, naružovělou špičku nosu a rozcuchané vlasy, které se barvou spíš podobali černé než hnědé.

Zmuchlané, propocené oblečení jsem ze sebe schodil a oblékl se do nového. 

Vyšel jsem z domu, zamkl a dal si klíče do kapsy.

xxx

Z dálky šel vydět rodinný dům se zahradou. Zrychlil jsem tempo a došel k vchodovým dveřím. Zaklepal jsem.

Otevřeli se dveře a ve vchodu stála paní Dunbar. ,,Ooh ahoj, zlatíčko. Stalo se něco? Vyadáš nešťastně." optala se starostlivě. ,,Nic se nestalo, jen, mohl bych jít za Liamem?" řekl jsem zhrouceně. ,,Ale samozřejmě. Je u sebe v pokoji." usmála se přívětivě.

Vyšel jsem schody a potichu otevřel dveře vedoucí do Liamovo pokoje.

Chvíli jsem na něj jen koukal. Pozoroval pohyby prstů, těla a tváře sledujících obrazovku počítače.

Najednou se začal otáčet. Zahlédl mě a vylekaně poskočil.

,,Co tu děláš?"

Zuřil.

,,Já se od tebe nedokážu držet dál!" znovu začal plakat, ale pokračoval -  
,,Liame, prosím poslouchej mě. Opravdu to tak nebylo-" zlomil se mu hlas pod náporem vzlyků.   
,,Jak jako, nebylo to tak? Vždyť jsem vás viděl!" vztek neustával, i přesto jak moc ho bolelo vidět jeho milovaného plakat.  
,,Ona-ona mě chytla a- a přitiskla mě k sobě a začala mě líbat. Neuhnul jsem, proto- protože na mě použila svojí sílu a jak-jak jsem byl překvapaný, nedokázal jsem se vysmeknout! Prosím! Věř mi!" snažil se nazalíkat slzami, ale nešlo mu to. Jeho zoufalost a smutek vyplouvaly čím dál tím víc. Jeho srdce bylo rozlámáno na kousky, na tak malé, že to mohl spravit jen ten kdo ho znal nejlépe, ten, koho miluje.

 

Slzy mu tekly po tvářích, přes krk až na tričko, u kterého, byl lem naprosto zmáčený. Člověk by dokázal říct, že za ten týden vyplakal litry slaných kapek, kanoucích mu po lících.   
Už nemohl. Byl vyčerpaný, zníčený, zoufalý, naštvaný, ospalý v jednom a už to nevydržel. I přes vlčí výdrž a sílu, která v něm obývala, omdlel. Jeho vlk byl zhroucený. Nevydržel nápor emocí, které na ně dopadly, nemohl, už ne.

Ležel v klidu a pokoji.  
Liam křičel jeho jméno. Byl zoufalý, nevěděl co dělat. Co když umře? 

xxx

Snažil se otevřít oči a i přes těžkost jeho výček to dokázal. Jakmile je otevřel zjistil, že je kolem něj tma. Okamžitě mu na mysl vytanuly myšlenky jako: Umřel jsem? Jsem v pekle? Nebi? 

Začal se rozhlížet. Zjistil, že leží pod peřinou na tvrdší madraci.

Oči se mu začali přivykat a uvědomil si, že se nachází v nemocnici.

A v téhle místnosti není sám....

Vedle postele byl obrys lidského těla sedícího na židli. Oči se zaostřovali a zaostřovali až byla vidět tvář. Tvář Liama.

Nemluvil. Byl potichu. Nechtěl ho probudit. Vypadal jakoby probdil celé dny. Byla to pravda. Celé ty dny seděl, jen seděl. Nejedl, nepil. 

xxx

,,Ahoj" řekl Theo, když se začal jeho milý probouzet. Liam se protáhl v té už od pohledu tvrdé židli a usmál se na Thea.  
Theo si ještě trochu přitáhl peřinu k sobě a začal: ,,Chtěl bych se omluvit. Ale opravdu jsem jí líbat nechtěl." Liam už se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale Theo zvedl ruku. Měl růžové líčka. ,,Já- já tě miluju Liame a udělal bych všechno, abych to napravil. Všechno." řekl teď už celý rudý a zase popotáhnul sněhobílou peřinu. Bál se Liamovi reakce. Hodně.

Liam se jen usmál a v očích se mu objevili jiskřičky. Jiskry radosti, štěstí a lásky. ,,Vždyť já tě taky miluju Theo. Taky se omlouvám, źe jsem se choval jako pitomec. Miluju tě Theo. Tak moc tě miluju, že si to ani nedokážeš představit." řekl a přitáhl si jeho lásku k sobě.


End file.
